


Untitled Princess Carolyn Project Number 2

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Cat/Human Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t repost to another site, F/F, Furry, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Diane Nguyen, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wives, belly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Married couple Princess Carolyn and Diane Nguyen always wanted to raise a family together. When Diane becomes pregnant, PC wants to show her just how much she adores her.*Written for We <3 Bellies Exchange.*
Relationships: Diane Nguyen/Princess Carolyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	Untitled Princess Carolyn Project Number 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



“Computer  _ off _ .”

Diane couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the command with such softness beneath the surface. Who else but the motherly Princess Carolyn urged her to take a break from composing the latest chapter of Ivy Tran, Food Court Detective?

_ ‘Not that she investigates just mall mysteries anymore, _ ’ Diane thought happily, glancing at an almost full bookshelf of children’s fiction. All penned by her own hand, and with a successful movie adaption under her belt thanks to her hardworking wife with all the Hollywoob connections.

A floppy disk icon clicked saved a whole morning's work (she only made  _ that _ kind of mistake once.) Equally as stubborn, Diane leaned back against the bed rest. “You’re the one to talk.”

“Yeah, yeah, businesswoman talking, but I’m serious. You’ve been at it all day. I think Ivy Tran needs a break from her sleuthing.”

Whiskers twitching defiantly, Princess Carolyn nevertheless smiled, curling herself above the covers on the bed’s edge. As the hardworking manager kicked off her cherry red heels, allowing her aching paw pads breathing space, she eyed Diane from the corner of her dilated eyes.

Beneath the sheets, where she had undoubtedly been most of the day while hard at work, sat the beautiful love of her life. Her emerald eyes lowered down her lover's body, as they often did, to Diane’s belly, rounding with life.

_ ‘It’s happening,’ _ Princess Carolyn thought, her green gaze glistening at the sight of her pregnant wife.  _ ‘A family, with you, me, Ruthie, and whoever’s doing somersaults in there.’ _

It had been her dream, beyond her ambitions in the office. At a time, Princess Carolyn had been alone, getting the big 4-0 wishes from her cell phone of all things.

Then she adopted Ruthie, followed by Diane coming into her life, and letting her be open and honest again.

When Diane finally relented, closing her laptop full of adventures and dreams, she embraced another. Motherhood and marriage with Princess Carolyn, who carefully plucked the laptop off Diane and set it aside before gently running her paws in its place.

“Hey, kiddo. You behaving yourself?”

A flutter of movement beneath her fingers greeted her. As she placed loving kisses against Diane’s belly, hoping their child received them loud and clear, Princess Carolyn’s heart soared, realising that everything was perfect. She found herself unable to keep her hands off Diane even before she became pregnant, but the emotional connection through that new life they’d greet together was irresistible.

Diane’s hand landed on Princess Carolyn, resting upon her swollen stomach, and for a moment, they basked in perfect silence.

Princess Carolyn reminisced about that party, the night where everything changed.

Somewhere between the sparkling champagne fountain and shimmering Hollywoob celebrities sat Diane Nguyen in a firm fitting blue dress that complemented her curves wonderfully in the soft lighting. Skirting past future connections and an old friend who flirted with another PR disaster, Princess Carolyn accompanied the anxious writer, twirling her near empty glass.

_ “Parties, am I right?” _

With one look, the two women hit it off, recognising the output fatigue that came with being in the business. Princess Carolyn remembered that, for one perfect evening, she could switch off.

A gentle caress against her paw roused her back to reality.

_ ‘An old habit that dies hard…’  _ She tucked the cellphone away before Diane could point out the hypocrisy, something she was too good at.

“How about a quiet night?” Princess Carolyn suggested with a smile, prepared to compromise with her wife. “Ruthie’s out like a light, so whaddaya say?”

After a thoughtful moment, Diane spoke. “There was a social commentary series I wanted to check out.”

Princess Carolyn snuggled in behind her, clinging affectionately to Diane. Her paws and her tail brushed against the soft belly, her heart ringing with happiness.

Resting her chin upon Diane’s shoulder, the furry pink Persian purred contently, all the stress melting away from the warmth of the woman she had grown to love and the family they shared together.

Experts chatted away in the background, but Princess Carolyn tuned it out. Small lazy circles traced along Diane’s stomach before settling into loving massages.

“ _ Ah… _ ”

Arching back into Princess Carolyn’s embrace, Diane sighed sweetly, relishing the smooth touch. She nipped her lip, then whispered softly, encouraging Princess Carolyn with her own guiding hands.

Sliding downward, lower and lower, appreciating the curve…

A kiss graced Diane’s neck, and she shuddered, the sounds of the television and the world outside melting to nothing. She gave a nod of permission, turning onto her back with a grunt, then drew Princess Carolyn down, pleading with needy eyes.

It had been a long day, after all.

Her wife understood, lifting the shirt upward and letting her mouth trail tender kisses around Diane’s exposed skin. Meanwhile, Princess Carolyn worked at sliding Diane’s leggings off, her touch descending between her wife’s legs and slowly stroking in small circles.

A shuddering Diane clinged to her pretty pink Princess ( _ ‘Did that sound corny? Probably,’ _ ) parting her legs a little more for easier access. Shifting between them indeed allowed Princess Carolyn the opportunity to quicken her strokes against Diane’s wetness, and her kisses to pepper across that beautiful stomach she admired so much.

She heard a chuckle, and breathless words that stoked the pools of desire inside her further. “Can’t get enough, huh?”

Glancing upward at Diane in all her splendour, her glistening arousal overshadowed by a mother’s swell where Princess Carolyn’s other hand pressed and massaged the form that grew with every passing day.

A life inside they’d share, but until then, Princess Carolyn loved the look of her lover expecting, a maternal glow exuding from her so naturally. A pregnant Diane beheld such an mesmerising appeal that was irresistible.

Heat sparked deep inside Princess Carolyn, who carefully pressed a digit inside the naked woman. A sharp gasp escaped from Diane, whose own hands cupped her breasts, fingers toying with her already hardened nipples.

“How could I not…” Princess Carolyn panted, squeezing her legs shut in an effort to focus on Diane, sweet Diane, because her own pleasure could  _ damn well wait _ . “...when you look so beautiful, hun?”

Tightness engulfed Princess Carolyn’s finger as Diane cried out, her fluffed dyed blue hair sticking to her forehead. Her pleasured moans chained together with every buck of her hips, desperate for another burst of that hot pleasure pulsating through her.

At the sight of Diane reaching that toe curling ecstasy, Princess Carolyn nearly buckled, unable to hold her own neglected arousal back for much longer. She hissed, every fur strand standing on end as that same pleasure shot through her shivering body.

Finally, they collapsed together, Princess Carolyn resting her reeling head against Diane’s belly for a spell. Her heart pounded, though she felt that familiar stir of life within her wife’s stomach, and she smiled weakly.

_ ‘Hey… Sorry ‘bout using you… as a pillow… Feels nice though…’ _

After a moment, Princess Carolyn sat upward, withdrawing her digit, and awkwardly shuffling across the bed towards her exhausted love. Returning to Diane’s side and curling close, Princess Carolyn panted softly, once more cuddling that perfect woman from behind. The sounds from earlier returned, fading back into existence, and joining the couple in the warm bedroom.

“Ruthie loves you,” Diane whispered, barely watching the images on the television. “And so will Untitled Princess Carolyn Project number 2.”

“I’m touched. And Ruthie thinks you’re a brick too.”

Diane snorted, leaning into Princess Carolyn’s softness, and enjoying the gentle touch stroking and caressing her bare stomach. It felt nice, being loved like this, and knowing she had purpose in at least someone’s life.

And she knew Princess Carolyn felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shamebucket as part of the We <3 Bellies Exchange. For fulfilling the request, I went for a kind of sweet Princess Carolyn and Diane Nguyen (because I love those two) where they are married post show and are expecting a second child.
> 
> I love the idea of them together, successful women in their fields who helped each other and are raising/creating a family together.
> 
> As this is post canon, I went with Hollywoob (following Mister Peanut Butter’s unfortunate new sign reveal.) The title is also a reference to PC’s stand in name for the child she adopted that later became Ruthie.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
